


SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle, wir_sind_die_Jager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Erean, Hate Sex, Jearen - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wir_sind_die_Jager/pseuds/wir_sind_die_Jager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Jean Kirchstein that has always rubbed Eren the wrong way. One stormy summer afternoon, Eren decides enough is enough. Maybe with a little hot-headed confrontation, the titan shifting soldier can get that irksome horse face to rub him the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT

**Author's Note:**

> **kirschnickerdoodle:** originally an rp with me and eren, and well, we felt like it needed to be shared with the world. hope i did an okay job reworking it into a fic.

Eren marched through the open air ground floor halls of the Scouting Legion headquarters, green eyes blazing as they searched for a target for his bubbling rage. He was sick to death of being belittled and talked down to by Mr. holier-than-thou heichou Levi. Jesus fucking Christ, all Eren wanted to do was learn from the man; but all he'd learned so far was a new vocabulary of insults and how to get a stone floor sparkly clean. To add insult to injury, Hanji's experiments were tipping on the edge of sadistic humiliation. What really bothered him though was a personal matter he was forbidden to speak about, refused to even ever bring up on pain of his best friend's wrath.

The weather reflected his ill humor; gray, oppressive heat clashing with a cold front, dumping sheets of warm summer rain as far as the eye could see. Eren's desire for a breather was going to be tricky to come by, as he only managed to suck in humidity from under the arch of a disused stone carriage house. The door had been busted years ago, its only contents now extra hay barrel storage and rusted gardening tools.

His eyes fell on a tall figure walking alone towards HQ. Eren's teeth gnashed as he recognized Jean's cocky saunter. Sight locked. Target identified.

"Hey!" Eren called to him. "Horse face! Get over here; we gotta have a little chat."

Jean tensed as he heard the familiar, ever-angry tone shout that goddamn nickname. _Ugh. Of course, I'd run into douchebag._ He grinned to himself as he turned toward the bright-eyed teen. "Whatcha doin' Jaeger? Readin' some books? Singing some songs? Suckin' some—" He paused before finishing now within arm's reach of Eren.

Eren's eyebrow twitched as he fought down a flush. "No, go on and say it. You would know, wouldn't you? Always whore mongering around the place." Eren sneered at him. "Don't you take yourself seriously as a soldier?"

"Just because I use my free time to get, and give, a little relief, doesn't mean you need to be such a dick. Or maybe that's the problem. You're just a little too _frustrated_." To add emphasis he rubbed his palm against Eren's groin, roughly grabbing his face near his mouth in his other hand. "And I'm sure this obnoxious little mouth of yours could be put to better use."

 _"Bitch, please,"_ Eren scoffed, slapping Jean's hand away from his face. "I know you're just too shy to come right out and say how bad you want me to ride your slut ass like the horse you are. You can't even fucking handle it." Smirking, he grabbed Jean's wrist and pressed it firmer against his groin. "Poor Armin. He's so addicted to my cock he has to use you as a piss-poor substitute whenever I'm not around to oblige him." He moved Jean's hand up and down his groin area as he pressed into the palm. "You should _hear_ the noises he makes when he rides my dick."

Jean could feel Eren getting hard under his forced-touch, but couldn't be bothered with that as he felt himself getting angry. Of course Eren would use Armin against him. Grabbing Eren's shirt front, he shoved him roughly against the wall, pressing his knee against his groin and leaning in near his ear.

"You know you _dream_ about fucking my sexy little hole, Jaeger," His voice was husky, and he nibbled his ear before continuing. "Or maybe you really want me to make you scream because you don't have the balls to ask anyone else to stick it in your ass."

Eren's smugness left him wide open as Jean roughly shoved him against the wall. Sneering at Jean's salacious comments, Eren was not yet ready to hand himself over; he wanted Jean throbbing with pure, unadulterated rage first.

"Touched a nerve, didn't I?" Eren huffed, his smirk reminiscent of the ever-present grin of his Titan form. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll hit _all_ your nerves soon enough." Eren rut against Jean's knee suggestively before he grabbed a fistful of light brown hair and yanked Jean's head to the side so he could look in his narrowed eyes as he said, "Face it, Jean. You're a poor substitute for me." His green eyes glittered with malice. "Just like you think Armin is a poor substitute for Marco."

Jean clenched his fist, holding Eren firmly against the wall, pulling back and connecting his fist to Eren's lip. Before giving him a chance to respond, he turned the shorter teen around, pressing him against the wall and grinding the bulge in his pants against Eren's ass.

"And yet, here you are seeking me out as a substitute for Levi."

The pain was searing, but beautiful in its juxtapose to the heat of his arousal. He moaned into it, licking the blood and thanking his lucky stars he didn't shift. What a shitty moment to become a Titan. With his current mood, Eren wasn't entirely sure he could control himself. Probably end up fucking Jean with his tongue. The mental image made him laugh as he found himself pressed against the wall and felt a much desired bulge rutting against his white breeches.

"Heh," Eren replied dully. "You're not even in the same league as him, Kirschstein." He jutted his hips back, meeting Jean's thrusts. "At least you know whose name I'm gonna be shouting when I come. _If_ you can even get me off."

Jean chuckled as he pressed into Eren, chest reverberating against his back. He snaked his hand around the dark haired teen's waist, undoing his pants with deft fingers. Wrapping his fingers around the obviously excited cock, he stroked it a few times, grinding against his ass, suppressing a shuddered breath at the friction.

As Jean pressed against him, Eren snaked an arm back, griping Jean's right side clothed buttock, nails digging hard as he rode along with the grinding against his ass. "How is it?" Eren asked as Jean stroked him. "Knowing what a real cock ought to feel like?"

"Oh, just you wait, shitface, I'll fuck your little asshole until you come so hard can't remember your own name."

Eren tsked his brother at arms, shaking his head morosely, that eat shit grin plastered on his face in spite of his lust glazed eyes.

"Big words for a little man, as usual, eh Jean? That's always been your problem: all talk, no action." Looking over his shoulder at the taller boy, Eren added with a sneer, "Get down on your knees at eat my ass out first, you filthy slut."

Jean bit down into Eren's neck, growling at the request. Normally he'd never follow such a request from this douchebag, but, well, he couldn't deny how hard he was, or the fact that the little shit's words had made him needier than he already was.

"Well since you asked so nicely you piece of shit…"

Dropping to his knees, he tugged Eren's pants down his thighs, roughly tugging his hips back to make access easier. As soon as Jean went to his knees, Eren used his hands to brace his weight on the rough stone wall in front of him. He growled at the hip tug, but obliged the position. Squeezing the brunet's cheeks, Jean spread them, smirking to himself as he pressed his thumbs close to the entrance.

"Looks like this slutty hole of yours gets regular attention. Don't tell me you finger yourself while thinking of our precious _heichou_." He didn't even give him a chance to respond before dipping down, running the flat of his tongue over the entrance, rolling it against the hot flesh before prodding inside.

A ragged sigh escaped his throat as he felt pressure at his entrance; he couldn't stop the involuntary twitch of excitement from both his cock and hips. Eren did not even pretend to hide the hiss of pleasure when Jean's tongue began its work on him, hissing as the wet muscle probed him.

"Guess again, you whore monger. Armin can't enough of me. He only likes to return the favor, since he loves my tongue up his ass as much as he loves my cock up there." Biting his lip to hold back his wanton moan of pleasure he refused to allow Jean to hear, but careful not to draw blood lest it have ill effects, Eren growled, "No wonder you're always mouthing off to me; your tongue has been craving my sweet ass." He began to grind his hips downward. "Now get in there deep and eat me the fuck out, you ass-loving little bitch."

He prodded his tongue deep, causing Eren to inadvertently cry out, "Ffff-fuck!" throwing his sweat slicked head back. The taller male pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two muscles. Running his tongue over his fingers, Jean chuckled.

"You know, it's funny you say that, because it sure isn't your name blondie is mewling when he's begging me to fuck his ass." As he finished the sentence, he pressed a finger inside of Eren's hole, wasting no time before pushing a second one inside. "But since you want me to _eat_ you so badly, it's only fair that I oblige your greedy little whore ass."

Jean leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of one of Eren's cheeks, leaving a distinct ring of teeth marks, knowing it would leave a territorial bruise. As he sank his teeth in, he plunged his fingers deeper, experience making it easy for him to find the nub inside of his ass that he knew would make him scream.

The fingers were dull comparatively, but Eren obliged his need anyway, riding down on them in the hopes of getting them deep enough to stimulate his prostate.

"Yeah, horsey, you keep enjoying my sloppy seconds," Eren huffed, grinding down on the intruding digits. Grimacing as the pain of teeth and the pleasure of being stimulated crashed together, Eren flung his arm back and blindly grabbed Jean's ear, cruelly tugging it as he snarled, "If you're not going to fuck me with that tongue, don't bother with your fucking fingers. Or are they thicker than your tongue and cock, Kirschstein?!"

Jean pulled his fingers out, running his tongue over the hole once more for good measure. Eren licked his own lips before gnashing his teeth when Jean's tongue made contact with him again. _Oh, god, is that a puddle of drool collecting at my mouth? Fuck it._ Eren didn't need to say aloud how much of a fetish a good tongue in his ass turned him on; the proof was in the way his hips gyrated and the way words melted away into hot moans.

Jean stood, undoing his pants and opening them to free his erection. Spreading Eren's cheeks, he nudged the tip of his throbbing cock against the shorter teen's hole, leaning close to whisper into his ear.

"I'll show you why they really call me a horse, Jaeger. By time I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember anyone's name but mine."

"You just better make sure your mouth isn't writing checks your cock can't cash, buddy," Eren chortled, nudging his rear end back to tease the tip of Jean's cock.

Without hesitation Jean thrust into Eren, hard and fast, pushing in until the German's soft cheeks pressed against his hips. He didn't even bother waiting, grabbing hold of Eren's hips and pulling almost all the way out, thrusting back in and angling in a way that he knew would hit his prostate and make him scream.

Grunting as he was thrust into, Eren was quick to catch his bearings and ride along with Jean's hard and rough rhythm; wiggling his hips tauntingly whenever the taller boy nearly pulled out of him and rewarding him with full-throated, staggering groans every time Jean hit him in the right place.

"Oh, yeah… harder. Just like that. You love my ass, don't you? Get deeper, you fucking bastard," Eren demanded through grit teeth. "Turn me around. I wanna see how much you love fucking me."

Jean leaned close, pressing their bodies together, "Better be careful what you ask for, Jaeger."

Eren gave Jean's cock an extra hard squeeze for the taunt. Pulling out, he turned Eren toward him, a little stunned to see those Caribbean-green eyes hazed over with lust. He'd never admit it aloud, but Jean knew damn well that Eren was a sexy little shit.

Jean draped one of Eren's legs over his arm, holding it up at his side to open the teen up, leveraging the brunet's other leg just off the ground. He nudged the tip of his cock into the wanting entrance, pulling almost all the way out, leaning in near his ear and chuckling.

"What a greedy, slutty ass you have. Can you feel that? It's sucking me in. At least your body is honest about how badly it wanted me to fuck it with my cock."

Clutching on to Jean's shoulders to pull his weight upright, Eren nearly growled when the taller boy paused to tease him. "Your cock has just been _craving_ an ass as hot and tight as mine," Eren said, licking the tip of Jean's nose. "I bet it leaks every time you catch me bending over, you nasty bastard."

Jean thrust into him, hard, pressing deep enough that their skin slapped together. Throwing his head back with a shameless groan as Jean thrust into him, Eren fell into a quick gyration. The taller male was panting hard, and felt moans begging to slip from his lips. To keep himself from giving Eren the pleasure of witnessing such, he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks, and he could feel him tighten around his cock as he thrust into him. Hearing Jean's salacious noises shot a surge of arousal over his body; as soon as Jean lowered his head, Eren grabbed a fistful of unruly light brown hair to pull on.

The bite was expected, but Eren could not stop himself from hissing and writhing from head to toe as he burst out, "Yeah; fuck me, fuck me, harder, fuck me!"

Jean couldn't even deny it as he thrust into Eren, pounding into him harder and faster, panting hot breaths again his neck. Eren felt damn good, and no fucking way could he be this rough with Armin.

He held on tight to Eren's legs, fingers digging in, as he thrust as hard as he could, hole squeezing his cock. "F-fuck, Eren…." He could feel himself getting close but he'd be damned if he came before the other teen did. "It feels fucking amazing inside you." He would surely regret saying that later, but he couldn't think about much of anything, and sure as fuck didn't think about what he was getting ready to do.

Grabbing a handful of dark brown hair, he glanced into those bright eyes, his own gold eyes lidded with pleasure, and closed the gap between them. He mashed their lips together, teeth gnashing, forcing his tongue into Eren's mouth, finding himself somehow able to thrust harder as a result.

Reveling in their antics, Eren knew this is precisely the kind of hard, fast and furious fucking he'd been craving for so long. Jean had better be up to making this a regular thing; Eren intended not only to return the favor, but slap the taller boy around anytime Eren desired a solid plowing. The violent kiss was more than welcomed; Eren's tongue battled with Jean's; biting, assaulting, probing, possessing.

"I know it does," Eren retorted cockily, relenting after a moment's pause to admit, "Your cock fills me nicely; you use it well." Eren didn't even care that he was practically bouncing off of Jean's dick now; he felt too good to feel shame. With a snarl, Eren pulled Jean back by the hair to glare wickedly in his golden eyes. "Getting close, big man?" Eren teased though heaving pants, eyes lighting up at the glistening of the sweat pouring down their sculpted bodies.

Jean chuckled, nipping the soft flesh. "You're one to talk. It's your slutty ass squeezing me so tight. You just can't _wait_ to suck all the juices from me, can you, whore?" His words were broken by pants and moans, and he could feel Eren squeezing around him.

Releasing Jean's hair in favor of holding his body as close to Jean's as possible, Eren held on with one arm while he used the other to cruelly pinch Jean's nipples. His teeth found the other boy's ear and went to town, sucking and biting with all of his might. Jean couldn't help but let out a moan when Eren crushed his nipples, gasping out whatever breath he was holding when he found his ear being devoured by the smaller teen. And that wasn't the only thing being devoured by him.

"You're my bitch now; you come _with me_." Abandoning Jean's nipples in favor of his dripping cock, Eren took hold in preparation. Eren darted the tip of his tongue in Jean's ear.

Jean was finding it hard to stay coherent, and Eren's words, and tongue, were doing nothing but pushing him to his limits. He laid he head in the crook of Eren's neck, and he couldn't help but hear the breath being pushed out of the brunet each time he thrust into him from the forceful intensity.

He chuckled, nipping the soft flesh. "You're one to talk. It's your slutty ass squeezing me so tight. You just can't _wait_ to suck all the juices from me, can you, whore?" His words were broken by pants and moans, and he could feel Eren squeezing around him.

"Don't hold back now, you filthy slut. Make me come _hard_." Eren's voice hissed against Jean's ear.

"Well, since you asked so nice-ly." He pressed Eren into the wall, pushing both legs up as far as they would go, using the wall as leverage to keep him balanced and close.

There was a surreal stillness, nothing but the slapping of skin, panting of breaths, and unstifled moans filling the air. He felt like a right fuck doll when Jean pushed and spread him, enabling the taller boy to plow into his wanting ass deeper than ever before. Eren's eyes rolled back as sensory overload washed over him; god he could have only dreamed about someone fucking him this intensely before. With his pre-come acting as lubricant, Eren had a solid jerk going to match the hard and swift rhythm of Jean's final thrusts. Building, climbing, higher and higher until there was nowhere left to go.

"Fuck! I'm coming; fuck…Jean! Oh, god, fuck yeah!" Eren bellowed as his ass clenched, his come erupting on their abdomens and his hand.

He watched Eren stroking himself, watched his abdomen twitch, and _felt_ his ass clench as he started to come. Hard, as promised. "Fuck… fuck Eren~! fuck, I, ah—!" Jean couldn't stop himself from letting out a strangled moan as his body tensed and his pulsing cock filled Eren with hot cum, and he covered the brunet's mouth with his own in another hungry kiss, moaning into it.

Propelling his weight against Jean into the kiss, Eren wrapped his legs around Jean's waist, his arms around Jean's neck, tongue down his throat. Tenderly, just to tease, Eren slowly gyrated against Jean's cock, milking him to the last drop.

Pulling back, a string of saliva connecting their panting mouths, Eren beamed at the other soldier, a devious glint in his emerald eyes. "Enjoy the ride?" He gave one last clench of his ass for good measure.

Jean's breath hitched and he let out a little moan as Eren rolled against him, sensitive from orgasm. He looked into those beautiful eyes and let out a chuckle at the question. "Yeah, you could say that," He was still panting, trying to catch his breath.

Pulling his softening cock out of Eren, he released his legs, using his body to hold the brunet close to the wall. Reaching his hands down behind the shorter teen, he spread him open, sliding a finger into his pliable hole, just enough to rub against his prostate before pulling it out, a string of cum connecting them.

"What about you?"

Smirking at Jean's reply, Eren was surprised at himself as he kept his arms around Jean's midsection even after the other boy set him on his feet; gingerly, he pressed his nose to Jean's neck, inhaling their mingled scent of sex, sweat and rage induced pheromones. Gasping softly as Jean spread him, Eren's response was to lick the salty sex sweat off of Jean's pecs as the finger drove directly home. Little orgasmic aftershocks rocked him, making his toes twitch and a long, drawn out moan to echo around them.

Standing upright and running a hand through Jean's sweat drenched hair, Eren smirked. "You know how to steer a mount," Eren replied with a lick to his lips, followed by a quirked brow. "But you better watch your ass, Kirschstein, 'cause I'm coming for it sooner or later."

Jean couldn't ignore the little shiver that ran down his spine at Eren's moan, or when he ran his fingers through his hair. He chuckled, focus caught as the brunet ran a tongue over his lip. He had taken notice of the shorter teen inhaling his scent, of his arms lingering around him, even if he had made it impossible to escape. But Jean wasn't going to take a moment to question it all, nor was he going to question anything that happened after.

Closing the gap he covered Eren's lips with his own, tasting of salty sweat, tongues hot as they fought for dominance. He gripped the German's bottom lip in his teeth, biting a little roughly as he looked into those ocean-green eyes, a smirk on his face.

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer if your cock can compare to that greedy ass of yours."

A primal noise rumbled deeply from Eren's chest as he and Jean battled tongues. This was what sex ought to be all the time. Most of the time anyway. He enjoyed the sweet and steamy sex with Armin, but hardcore, down and dirty fucking like a couple of base creatures? This made him feel as alive as slaughtering titans did.

Smirking as Jean bit his lip, Eren gave a dry laugh at the jibe.

"Firstly, my cock is incomparable." Eren gave Jean's ass a meaningful squeeze. "Second: there is no offer. Just a fact. I'm coming for your ass and you'd better be ready when I do." Scratching his nails down the back of Jean's neck, Eren forcefully lowered the other boy's head just low enough to hiss in his ear. "You know, I ought to make you get in your knees and lick your nasty seed clean off my thighs and ass."

Jean couldn't help letting out a little moan as he felt nails dig into his neck. Keeping his face buried in Eren's neck, he reached down to grab a cheek in each hand, spreading him open again. He ran a finger just along the outer edge of his hole, not entering.

"Well I could, but you know if I give you my tongue you're just going to start begging for my cock again." This time he did press his fingers just barely inside of him. "Admit it or not, you fucking loved every second of that."

Growling as he was teased, Eren tried to rock his hips back and get more attention. When he found he couldn't, Eren nipped Jean on the ear in punishment. His gasp may have sounded a touch too needy, but Eren was far from giving a shit. Grinding back against the finger as best he could, Eren panted open-mouthed, praying Jean would take pity on him.

"Tell you what," Eren said breathlessly, eyes glimmering mischievously. "You clean me out, and I'll tell you _everything_ I thought about that fucking." He looked serious for a moment, considering the rain still pouring in thick sheets and the thunder that was nearly overhead. "Unless it's time to say 'to be continued'?"

Jean closed his eyes in ill-hid pleasure as teeth nipped on his ear, not even attempting to deny the sheer joy he got from the panting his fingers caused. He pulled back enough to see Eren's face clearly. Jean's mouth was open, his tongue licking his bottom lip as he seemed to contemplate the offer, all the while still finger Eren's cum-filled ass. Despite being spent, Eren could not help the way his hips twitched at the probing finger in his ass. _Come on, hurry up and decide you dick!_ Eren thought bitterly.

"Well, I suppose I can do that, since it's still raining." He slowly pulled his fingers from inside Eren, turning him back toward the wall. Leaning close to his ear, fingers working against his entrance, his words came out husky. "But don't go begging for my cock again, you little whore."

Eren nearly sighed in relief when he relented, though he'd be damned if he let the other boy actually catch such relief on his face. Without another word Jean dropped to his knees, spreading the brunet's cheeks, he observed his handiwork, seeing his cum still leaking from inside the teen. Most of it would be out by now, but as Jean ran the flat of his tongue up Eren's ass, he couldn't deny he loved the way he shuddered under his touch.

"Oh, fuck you; you couldn't get it up again this quick even if I sucked you off and fingered your ass at the same time." Eren rolled his eyes, though he couldn't deny the twinge of longing underlining his words. Shouldn't a titan shifter have some sort of perk, say, the ability to get hard at will? Not likely. Eren would just have to wait until his regular human body recuperated like the rest of mankind.

Hissing as he felt that wicked tongue at his ass again, Eren rewarded Jean with a long, drawn out groan of pure, unrefined lust. But he'd promised him something else, didn't he?

"Oh yeah, lick it up. Clean me so good even our heichou would be impressed." He chuckled at his own remark, imagining Levi inspecting him thoroughly. "So you want me to admit how much I enjoyed your cock in my ass, hm? You filled me up nice and-" here Eren gasped, which melted into a staggering moan -"tight. It was pulsating, the way I felt you inside of me. You knew _exactly_ how to pound me without being a sloppy mess; never once holding back like a pansy, fucked me so hard I forgot how much I usually fucking despise you. Made me your hungry whore for the first time in my life. Heh." Eren smirked through his haze. "You fuck like you fight, Jean. With everything you've got."

Placing his forearm against the wall to pad his forehead as he leaned forward, Eren began to pant open-mouthed, amazed at how he could still be so turned out without needing release. Exhaustion was slowly settling in, but he needed Jean's tongue in him like he needed air to breathe.

Jean would've laughed at the heichou comment, had it not been for the bitterness that was assaulting his tastebuds. His tongue poked and prodded, pushing in until his face was between Eren's cheeks and his lips touched the entrance. Cum leaked around his tongue, onto his lips, and dripping down his chin. It was bitter, salty, and his, and something about it cause a hunger inside Jean that he didn't quite know what to do with. It wasn't the same want he got when he was with Armin, that intimacy and almost… love. Oh no, nothing so sentimental.

This was pure, unadulterated lust. A need at the basest of levels to just _devour_ Eren. Not just fuck him, but HAVE him, taste him, smell him, touch him, hear him (and fuck, were those sounds coming out of him sexy.) Something about this douchebag brought out the beast inside of Jean. And he couldn't deny loving it.

He also couldn't deny the hum that vibrated his tongue inside of that douchebag's ass as his hand splayed over his balls, fingers barely stroking the base of his shaft. He could say it was just habit, but in truth, he just wanted to touch Eren, sticky with cum.

Jean chuckled to himself, pulling his tongue out and replacing it with a finger. "Shame you have to recover, Jaeger. Talking dirrty like that to me, I'd gladly throw you down and mount that slutty cock of yours, milk it till it's dry."

As he finished he spread Eren open, fingers still inside him, and pressed his tongue inside, lapping up the cum as his long fingers massaged it out.

"Fuck you, prick," Eren panted, curling his free hand into a fist but holding in his anger just enough that he did not punch the other boy. He didn't want to give Jean an excuse to stop. "Like you're so hard and ready again."

He'd never had need to test his refractory period before, but if the way his body was heating up to Jean's hot rim job was anything to go on, Eren was not going to have to wait much longer. Maybe he would get to fuck the taller boy then and there after all.

With a breathless laugh, Eren rubbed his forehead against his arm, turning to look out in the storm. It was only by the grace of good fortune no one had walked by and seen them. No one ever had such luck during training, but that had been considerably tighter quarters and larger amounts of people.

"You fuck in public often, Jean?" Eren inquired, gyrating his hips down as the taller boy's tongue hit a particular sensitive spot. "Does this make us exhibitionists?" Eren wondered half to himself, half to Jean. His free hand unclenched and moved to join the hand Jean had on his cock and balls; gently guiding him the right way to cup and massage him.

"No one's been able to stick it to you good for a while, eh, Kirschstein? Heh. Well, since you're so desperately hungry to get plowed by a cock that knows how to satisfy hungry shameless tramps such as yourself…" Eren opened his eyes and grinned devilishly, giving the base of his cock a hard squeeze. "Naaaah. I think today I'm gonna fuck your face. Give that arrogant motor mouth of yours a lesson it won't forget."

Jean continued to work his tongue inside of Eren's ass, finger prying him open to allow deeper access. He rolled his eyes as he rolled his tongue, knowing the other teen was just trying to get a rise out of him, increase his fervor and stall long enough to maybe fool around some more. Neither could deny how physically compatible they were, nor the fact that if they didn't find something to occupy themselves they'd be stuck in this shabby, abandoned carriage house in the awkward post-fuck stage until the storm let up. In silence.

Thanking whatever good fortune was smiling upon them that they had yet to be caught, Eren used the blanket of thunder and rain to shield his demanding grunts and litany of filth he spouted to Jean, egging him on.

"Face it; you love licking my ass as much as I love having your tongue up there. It's certainly a better use of your tongue than what it's normally doing, wagging around in your mouth. Who knew it was just bored and needed a good assignment."

Jean could feel Eren getting hot, as well as himself, and wondered if they would go for round two. Doubting there was time for that, or luck to not get caught, he decided to give him exactly what he had asked for.

Releasing the brunet's ass, he grabbed hold of his hips and tugged them back toward him, opening his legs further. "You little shit, you couldn't handle my mouth if you tried." To emphasize, he dipped down and rolled his tongue over one of his balls, sucking it carefully into his mouth, tongue working over it as he thrust his fingers into his ass.

Caught off-guard, Eren stumbled to find his footing when Jean readjusted him. Wiggling his hips teasingly at Jean's words. He let Jean get settled into his task, sighing into the double effort before finally giving into the pride knocking at his ego. Whirling around, Eren threw his body weight down on Jean, knocking him to the ground. Hefting his knees on Jean's torso to keep him pinned, Eren grabbed a fistful of hair to hold Jean's head back and used his other arm to hold down one shoulder.

"Challenge accepted, whore face." Eren lowered his face, nuzzling his nose against Jean's cheek as he whispered hotly, "And if you're as good as you say you are, I'll turn around, bend over and start returning the favor." Sitting up again, Eren straddled Jean, his thighs on either side of the other boy's head, malice and amusement in his eyes as he waited to see what Jean would do next. "Open up, bitch."

He growled, furrowing his brows as he found himself pinned underneath Eren, but the need to prove himself was overwhelming. And he couldn't deny that the cock that was in his face looked delicious. Jean lifted his head, running his tongue up the length of Eren's erection. He kissed along the side of the shaft, tongue working against the surface with every kiss. Pausing, he stared at the head, a drop of milky precum just begging to be licked up.

And he did just that. Holding the base, he ran his tongue over the slit, feeling Eren's cock twitch in his hand. He chuckled at the reaction, smirking up at him. "Better prepare that mouth of yours, asstwat, you're going to need to use it for something other than bullshit."

"Tasty, isn't it?" Eren mused, his voice a low rumble in his voice, as he watched Jean slowly work his cock to full hardness again. Brushing the back of his hand against Jean's cheek in an almost affectionate gesture, Eren kept his eyes half-lidded as his spine tingled with every kiss planted on his cock. Smirking at the comment, Eren's manner took an abrupt 180 as he took his cock and thrust it into Jean's mouth. Holding the other boy's head down by his hair, Eren proceeded to thrust his cock in and out of Jean's mouth. "I told you I was going to fuck your face, you arrogant, cocky little cunt," Eren hissed. "And you just love having your mouth and throat filled, don't you?" Eren would be lying if he denied he was equally enamored of the wet heat of Jean's mouth. "Gimme a little flourish, _baby_ , and I'll suck you off." To accentuate his point, Eren reached behind him and took hold of Jean's cock in his hand and gave a healthy squeeze. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jean couldn't help let out a little sound of confirmation, it was bitter, but yeah, he really was enjoying the taste of Eren's cock. The feel of it as he rolled his tongue over the head. But of course he opened his big mouth and found something bigger than he expected filling it, reaching the back of his throat. He felt is throat contract and fought back a gag, eyes watering at the effort. Even with Eren's aggressive thrusting, it didn't take long to adjust to the pace, glad to remember the trick he had learned to kill his gag reflex.

"Thick enough for you, Jean, hm?" Eren purred down at the other boy, sucking his cock so eagerly. It was such an empowering sight; a male peer beneath him taking his whole length like a good soldier. Knowing Jean could take his brutal thrusts, Eren was extra impressed by the added tongue strokes the taller boy managed.

He pressed his tongue along the underside of Eren's cock, adding extra stimulation. He couldn't help thrusting his hips up to make the German stroke him, letting out a little moan. His moaning turned into a chuckle, reverberating around the cock in his mouth, as he slid his free hand up behind Eren, sliding his finger into his cum- and saliva- moistened ass.

"Ah, yeah," Eren breathed. "Just like that." He chuckled deviously when Jean thrust his hips up to his touch. "Someone needs attention badly, does he?" Eren's cruel amusement was cut short as the vibrations from Jean's chuckle added to the already intense blowjob. Arching his back with a sharp cry as the finger reentered him, Eren doubled over, snapping his hips to fuck Jean's mouth mercilessly. Against his own desires, though, Eren pulled back and wrenched away from Jean's fingers.

Jean couldn't help feeling arrogant as Eren fucked his mouth, thrusting of his own accord because he was making the German feel _so fucking good_. And yet, he felt a little at a loss as he felt him pull out of his mouth, a string of saliva snapping from his lips.

"Hang on, wait a sec. I don't want you going around telling people I'm not a man of my word," Eren huffed, sliding out of Jean's mouth temporarily and repositioning himself, sitting backwards on the other boy's torso. Lowering himself chest down on Jean's body, Eren hastily pushed away the fabric that had bunched close to Jean's cock before grasping it firmly in his hand. Casting a salacious look over his shoulder at Jean, his lips swollen from his task, Eren raised his hips and inched down so his cock was at Jean's mouth again.

"As you were, slut," Eren commanded before setting to his task. Lathering up the length with his tongue, making sure to pay extra attention to the balls, Eren then moved to suck on Jean's tip, furiously flicking his tongue at the slit before taking his length into his mouth.

An arrogant smirk quickly came back to Jean's face as Eren turned around. He hadn't actually expected him to follow through with his end of the bargain. Before he had a chance to contemplate it, he felt the brunet's tongue working over his cock. He let out a sharp gasp as the soft, wet muscle flicked cross the tip, lapping up the precum that had already began to accumulate.

"Ah~! Er—" He let out a panting moan, hips bucking. Grinning, he pressed two fingers into the ass that wiggled above him, swirling his tongue over the tip of the cock that dangled in his face, begging to be touched.

"Ah-!" Eren cried, moaning against the tip of Jean's cock as he felt two fingers penetrate him. Well that was unexpected. "Don't fucking tease me, asstwat. Taking it all in like the greedy whore you are."

At the command, Eren pulled away altogether and quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at Jean, head upside down. "Same to you! You think I'm in this position for shits and giggles? Get those dirty lips wrapped around my cock on the double, Kirschstein!"

Without further ado, Eren focused on Jean's cock, taking it all in as the taller boy desired. Running his tongue up and down the length as he bobbed his head back and forth, Eren marveled at the fact that he could taste both himself and Jean. It was delicious. Jabbing his tongue on the sensitive underside of the tip, Eren did not even care how much he dribbled saliva on his own chin as he was keen to suck, lick, taste and savor every inch of Jean's cock. Taking the full length back in, Eren hummed against the sensitive flesh, hoping to give that jerk a good jolt of pleasure.

"Fuck. I'm going to make an absolute mess of that pretty little face of yours, bitch ah~!" He felt his hips buck, a jolt sent through his core as the vibrations traveled from Eren's mouth to his cock. "Fucking, damn, asshole. That — that feels fucking great." He gave a little thrust, chuckling as he licked up Eren's cock. "Do it again, slut."

Jean let out a hum of pleasure as he twirled his tongue around the tip of Eren's cock, fingers working within him, knowing just where to rub to drive him crazy. Pressing against the brunet's sweet spot to punctuate his words, he trailed his tongue along the sensitive rim of his cock, lapping up any precum that dripped out.

Eren chuckled around Jean's cock again. Unable to let that comment slide, Eren released the cock in his mouth, licking it with his tip before shooting back his retort, "Aw, Jean, you really think I'm pretty?" Laughing at their clever insults, Eren hungrily took Jean's cock back in his mouth and hummed around it as commanded. The hum turned into a full blown shout as Jean probed his ass deeper, finding his prostate again to stimulate and bring to life once more. Low, deep grunts reverberated around his comrade's dick, clearly muffled cries of "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." It wasn't as good as being fucked nice and hard, but damn if his brother in arms did not know how to tease and taunt him until every fiber of Eren's being was on fire. Bucking his hips to get more of Jean's mouth, Eren knew he would come soon.

Jean didn't get a chance to respond to the remark as Eren's lips vibrated around his cock. "F-fuck Eren," he panted, pressing a finger over the leaking slit, his other hand still busy with his ass. "Pretty little mouth of yours has had a lot of pract-ice, hu-ah~"

Jean rubbed Eren's prostate faster as he licked his cock, twirling his tongue with expertise. Taking him into his mouth, he lowered the brunet's hips until he felt his face press to his skin, swallowing around him. Feeling a familiar tingle he pulled back, huffing.

"Shit.. i'm going to.. come soon…" his words were punctuated by gasps and moans, and he hungrily sucked Eren back into his mouth, moaning around the pulsing cock.

Eren desperately wanted to comment back on Jean's oh so witty comeback about his experience. Yes, he'd sucked a lot of dick; mostly to get good at it. Judging by the delicious noises coming from Jean's throat, Eren did well for himself. Eren did not comment back, however, because not only was his mouth full of Jean's tasty cock, but his body was being assaulted by another impending orgasm. Prostate being taunted, cock suckled, and those damn fucking noises finally drove Eren over the edge. He'd held out pretty well, considering, but now was not the time to hold back. Now was the time to go into overdrive and let the orgasm overtake him, riding through his entire being, emptying himself into Jean's equally expert mouth.

Rocking through his orgasm, Eren sucked on Jean harder, urging the other boy to spill into his hungry, greedy mouth.

Jean could feel Eren tighten around his fingers, the only warning he received before his mouth was filled with bitter, hot cum. It was thick, but Jean wasn't new to the game. He swallowed as he sucked on Eren's cock, feeling him pulse inside his mouth, more cum spurting out with each thrust of his fingers.

Just as he pulled his fingers from the brunet's entrance, releasing the cock but for a persistent string of cum that connected it to his lips, he felt his own oncoming orgasm. Fingers digging into the sides of Eren's thighs, Jean arched his back and let out a strangled moan.

"Ah~! Fuck, Eren!" Jean bit his bottom lip to keep from calling his name again, moans pushing their way out as his hips tensed and he thrust as he came into the brunet's mouth, panting as he rode out the orgasm.

Eren was ready for him, welcoming the hot spurts of cum into his mouth, down his throat. Are those his moans echoing in his own ears, so desperately eager for Jean's seed? Fuck it. Eren had never met his rival in stamina or lewdness; it was worth shouting about, even if his voice was happily muffled by a cock. Drawing out every single drop before he withdrew; Jean opened his mouth in a strangled moan mirroring each of Eren's, the vibrations traveling into his cock making his orgasm all the more intense. He relaxed, breathing heavily and watching as the brunet stretched like a cat before resting on his thigh.

There was no other noise save for their mutual heavy breaths. No noise.

It was oddly quiet and the air seemed a bit heavier, warmer, than before. And not just because of their perverted acts. Eren noted that the rain had ceased just as a shadow cast over them. Dread hit Eren's gut as teal eyes raised upward to see heichou Levi looming over them, his arms akimbo, eyes unamused and a slight sneer on his face. Noticing the shadow, Jean turned his head to the side and felt an uncontrolled flush heat his cheeks as his eyes widened at the sight of their captain.

"Tch," came the familiar sound of disappointment. "Filthy brats." Levi turned away from them in aloof disgust and simply walked away.

"Oh, fuck…" Jean's words were muffed by the hand over his mouth as he stared at the dilapidated ceiling above him, Levi having already left the mess that was he and Eren. "I have a feeling things might get very interesting for you." He smacked the still-naked ass above him to emphasize his meaning.

With an undignified yelp as Jean smacked his ass, Eren gave a violent start as if woken abruptly from a deep slumber. Scrambling off of Jean's body, he quickly gathered up his discarded clothes, haphazardly wiping the evidence of their fucking off of his body.

"I'm not his bitch." Eren gave a small snort as he pulled on his pants and shirt. Stepping over to Jean, Eren stood with one foot on either side of the other boy's taut body and slowly crouched down as if he meant to straddle him. Caressing his face tenderly as green eyes stared predatorily into hazel, Eren growled, "I don't know when or where…but I _am_ going to return the favor." Gripping Jean's shoulder to the point of bruising, Eren pulled the other boy into a rough, primal kiss. Yanking away violently, he rose to his full height and gave Jean one last parting, cocky smirk. "To be continued, slut."


End file.
